


Bella's Little Sister (Jasper Whitlock Mate and Jacob Black Imprint)

by AmaSuz



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaSuz/pseuds/AmaSuz
Summary: Everyone knows Bella Swan's story, how she moved to Forks with her Dad and met the Vampire Edward Fell in love with him, got married and had a daughter. She had a love triangle with Edward and a werewolf named Jacob who later imprinted on her daughter,but what if she had a sister who was 3 years younger than her named Sophie, and what if she was Jasper's true mate not Alice, and what if Jacob Black Imprints on her after he phases.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Arrival in Forks

Hi my name is Sophie, I am 14 years old. My older sister Bella and I just arrived in Forks. We are going to live with our Dad for a while. Bella kind of has mixed feelings about living with our dad, but I don't. I am absolutely ecstatic to live with Daddy. Don't get me wrong I adore my mom and her new boyfriend, but I have always been a bit of a daddy's girl. Bella is the momma's girl. As soon as daddy's police car shows up at the airport I jump up and run into his arms. "daddy" I yelled smiling. Daddy smiles and picks me up spinning me around. "wow is this my little Sophie, you've gotten so big." Daddy says. He puts me down and looks towards Bella. "Hi Bella" Dad says a little awkwardly as if he is talking to a stranger not his daughter. Well I guess she is a stranger, they haven't seen each other in years. I came to visit a lot more than Bella, but it's been 4 years since I have been here in Forks. Daddy took our bags and put it in the trunk of the car. We climbed into the car, Bella in front and me in the back. The ride to Forks was a little awkward, with Bella and Daddy having this awkward conversation about how her hair is longer, well of course it's longer Bella was 12 the last time they saw each other. When we arrived at home. Daddy gave me the room I always stay in when I come to visit, lt is perfect just the way I like it. I classy teen girl bedroom, it's Grey and pink with a framed poster saying always kiss me goodnight. Daddy knew me very well, because I made him promise when I was 10 that he had to do my bedroom like this when I became a teenager, in other words on my 13th birthday. "daddy I can't believe you remembered." I squealed. "we'll when my youngest daughter makes up her mind, anyone who stands against her will meet a horrible end." Daddy joked. I just giggled. My sister smiled at us like we were the cutest thing she has ever seen in her life. Of course dad didn't know what to do with Bella's room, which was the guest room, so the sales lady picked out a purple duvet. Bella told Dad that purple was cool when he asked if she liked it, well Bella is so plain that is actually the best thing Dad could do for her. It represented Bella perfectly and it also happens to be her favorite colour. Daddy left us to unpack and went to start dinner. I barely had anything to unpack because I bought a whole new wardrobe when I learned that I was coming to live with Dad and sent it ahead immediately, which was a month ago. I just unpacked my bathroom stuff in the bathroom and then I went down to save dad from doing the cooking since he can't cook and usually just orders takeout. I on the other hand am a brilliant cook.


	2. First day of school

Today Bella and I are going to school. Bella is super nervous about the first day of school, but I am excited I have been to school here a few times while visiting Daddy. We'll I have been to the primary school here, but all my old friends are freshman this year in high school, so it's not like I won't know anyone, and I am excited about high school, I want to be a cheerleader, join a few clubs, not that Forks high school has many, I want to write for the school newspaper. I am also really excited about classes, I have always been a great student, and I also want to get my first boyfriend this year and I want him to be older than me. Boys my own age are immature and stupid. My mom says I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend until I am 16, as if that is going to happen. After Bella pulled over the truck at school I gave her a hug goodbye and said "don't worry Bells you'll do great." I told my sister with a sincere smile."Thanks Sophie, promise me that you'll be safe if you do get a boyfriend, actually try not to get into bed with the guy until you are 18." she said. I just laughed and said "Bella your worse than mom." "You can't blame me for trying to look out for my little sister." she said. "Bella I will be fine okay and if it does go that far, which I doubt I will promise you that I will be safe." I reassured my sister, then I went into the school. I caught up to my old friends in the hallway. "Sophie!" all my girl friends squealed, you're finally here we missed you. I noticed they were all wearing cheerleading uniforms. "you girls are cheerleaders?" I asked. "yup my BFF Stella said." "don't worry we sqedueled for you to tryout at tryouts tomorrow." she said, "I love your outfit by the way"Stella said "thanks" I said. I picked out a very cute outfit today, I was wearing a black button up blouse with pleads that go down in straight lines and cupped sleeves, that hug my curves and navy blue skinny Jeans with black high heeled ankle boots with frills. and a cute leather jacket because it's cold. My hair is in loose curls. For make up is natural with red lip gloss . I wanted to make a good impression on my first day.


	3. Meeting Jasper

My first day has been great so far, I caught up with my friends, I aced all my classes. Right now it is lunch time. After lunch I have Honours Math, in Forks that means, I have math class with the seniors. I am the only freshman in the class. Me and my friends are currently chatting over Greek salads, we were laughing when I saw this gorgeous group of older students arrive. I asked my friends who they were and they told me that they were the cullens, I heard from my dad that they just moved here about a year ago. This one guy with blonde hair caught my eye. He was gorgeous. My BFF Stella told me that his name was Jasper, he was a Senior and that he was single. I decided right there that he was the one as soon as we locked eyes I knew, this was my true love, the one who I will marry one day. After lunch I walked in to my Honours math class and it just so happens the only open seat was next to Jasper. I took my seat next to him. I introduced myself to him "Hi I'm Sophie, you're Jasper right?" I told him with a smile. He smiled back at me and said in a southern accent. "that is correct it's a pleasure to meet you Sophie." After introductions we talked for a bit and he asked "aren't you a little young for this class Sophie." "yes, I am a freshman, but I am the only one here taking Honours math,and since Forks High school doesn't have a Honours math class and I am too advanced for freshman year math, I take classes with the seniors." "I am from Phoenix where I went to a very prestigious private school that had very advanced classes, but Forks High school does not have such luxury, and there isn't a private school anywhere near here." I explained. Jasper just watched me, listening very intently as I talked as if I am the most interesting person he has ever talked to. I liked it. After class was over Jasper asked me out on a date, I said yes. That night he picked me up and we went out to dinner. We talked and laughed and got to know each other. It was perfect.


	4. Finding Out The Truth

This morning Jasper picked me up a little earlier than usual, we went to the woods near the school and he told me that he had to tell me something, so I told him to go ahead. "Sophie, I am a vampire."he said and he showed me his fangs, demonstrated his strength and he took me up, out of the cloud bank so I could see, what he looked like in the sun. He sparkled. I just watched in awe." Wow you're gorgeous and it's really cool that you're a vampire, I've always wanted a vampire boyfriend." I said with a smile. He just looked at me like I was an angel sent from heaven, then in the blink of an eye, before I could even register how fast he moved, his lips were on mine and he was kissing me like he couldn't breath and I was his oxygen. I kissed him back, after a while he pulled away and I said "wow best first kiss ever." he just laughed and asked, that was your first kiss? "yes" I said shyly, blushing. We spent the day in the woods lying on the grass in the sun kissing, talking, laughing and me using him as an amusement park ride, sitting on his back, while he jumps from tree to tree and jumping down, while I laugh and scream in delight. It was a really fun day,I am so glad he trusted me enough to tell me the truth about himself.


	5. Meeting The Cullens

A few days ago Jasper asked me to meet his family and I was very excited about that. The day finally arrived when I would be meeting the Cullens, I decided to dress nice today. I wore a loose white sleeved blouse that came up to my neck and ended on my butt, ankle length blue skinny jeans, gray high heeled boots, a floral patterned scarf and a Grey coat. I wore light natural make-up with, soft pink lip gloss and my hair in loose curls. Jasper picked me up and we drove to his house just outside of Forks. When we entered the house, he took my coat and scarf and put it on the coat rack. He took my hand and took me to the kitchen. I smelled amazing food. I was pretty hungry. Jasper told me not to eat breakfast, because his mother Esme would want to cook for me. When we arrived Esme came and greeted me with a hug and a warm smile. "welcome Sophie, it is so nice to meet you." she said. "Thanks, you too." I replied, already feeling welcome and accepted. Later this pretty blonde girl came into the kitchen and just looked me up and down. "Jasper what are you doing with a kid, she is far too young for you, she isn't a play thing." the pretty girl scolded him. I felt kind of insulted being called a kid. "hey I'm not a kid, I am 14 not 10, and Jasper isn't playing with me, he loves me i am his mate, and I started our relationship, not him." I yelled at her. She was quiet for a moment, then she smiled and said "the girls got spunk I like her." she said. "I am Rosalie, you may call me Rose, I assume you are Sophie, Jasper would not stop talking about you. I blushed at the comment and said" yes I'm Sophie, nice to meet you Rose." Later this other pretty, perky pixie girl came in through the window and hugged me." hi I am Alice, we are going to be great friends." she said. I smiled at them, I spent the day meeting everyone, chatting with Rosalie and Alice and eating the delicious food that Esme cooked for me. Later in the evening we were all sitting in front of the TV watching some show. I wanted this to last forever, talking and laughing with him, and his family, arguing about what to watch on the TV. Him making me breakfast in the morning, sleeping in his arms at night. I knew that I wanted to be his wife someday, I wanted this perfect life with him.


	6. Meeting Sophie's Dad officially

It's been a week since I met the Cullens and I already love them like they were my own family. Rosalie is my favorite, we have so much in common, she is like the big sister I have always wanted, no offense to Bella, but Rosalie is like an older version of me, we both like the same clothes, the same books, the same movies, we both like make up and hair styles, we both want a family, a husband and children and to be able to grow old with the ones we love, but it is impossible, because the ones we love are vampires, and so is she. Recently Bella also found out about Vampires and she and Edward started dating, I'm very happy for her, they are so alike, they're both so quiet. Yesterday Edward brought her over to the house to meet the family, I was already over and busy eating and laughing at Rosalie's annoyance at having to hold the salad bowl. Esme was cooking Italian food for me and Bella, because someone got it into their heads that my sister was Italian because her name is Bella. When Bella came in Esme greeted her and told her that she was making her Italian food. Bella was trying to be nice, by saying that she was hungry, but Edward said she already ate. Rosalie snapped and made some comment about their relationship ending badly and she broke the salad bowl. Later Alice came in through the window hugging Bella, just like she did with me, they instantly bonded like Rosalie and I did. Later Bella and Edward went to his room, they slow danced. Everyone else went about their own stuff, Jasper and I sat in the living room watching TV, I was sitting on his lap, the new episode of Vampire Diaries was on TV and I was making Jasper watch it with me, I was eating popcorn that Esme made for me. After that he drove me home and I asked him to come and meet my dad the next day. "My Love can I ask you something?" I asked "of course darling, what is it?" he replied. "can you please come by my house tomorrow to meet my dad?, he is really important to me and I want him to meet you." I asked him. "of course Angel, I would love to meet my girlfriend's father, it is only fitting since you have met my family." he agreed.

Time skip 

TodayJasper is meeting daddy, I wore a pretty sleeveless peach coloured blouse that buttons up to a little bit above my chest, black skinny jeans and black high heel ankle boots, with a black ladies blazer jacket on over it and my hair pulled back in a simple low ponytail.I went up to daddy while he was sitting at his desk at home working. "Hi Daddy." I greeted with an innocent smile." Daddy looked up at me and my smile and said "what do you want Sophie?" "who said I want something." I replied in an accusatory tone "Becausepprincess I know that smile all to well, it's the one you use every time you want new shoes or a new phone." he replied." " fine." I said defeated. " I brought my boyfriend Jasper over to meet you, and I want you to be nice and not kill him, because he is important to me." I said "aren't you a little young for a boyfriend and Jasper, Dr Cullens adopted kid? , isn't he much too old for you." daddy asked accusingly. "yes to both, but I love him daddy and he loves me, he would never hurt me, he is so sweet and he respects me, please daddy." I aske. "Alright then bring him in." I brought Jasper inside holding his hand and standing in front of Daddy. "Hello Chief Swan, my name is Jasper Hale, I wanted to introduce myself to you officially and ask for your blessing to date your daughter. I know she is still very young but I love her very much and I promise that I will respect her and that I will never harm her intentionally or unintentionally." Jasper said. I could see that daddy liked him and his sincerity. " Alright then, I give you my blessing, but if you harm one hair on her head physically or emotionally, you will wish you were never born son, do you understand me? " Dad told him. " yes sir." Jasper replied. "Sophie is just going to spend the day with my family, I will have her home before dinner." he promised Daddy. Daddy gave his blessing and we left. When we arrived Bella was already there, we spent time with his family, which included Rosalie treating me like her own personal Barbie doll and giving me a make over. Playing Dress up with Alice in her closet, she has great fashion sense and her giving me a few clothes that were too small for her, that she doesn't wear,we tried getting Bella to play with us, but as expected my sister and dress up does not go together, she just flat out refused. She is such a tomboy,and just chatting with everyone. Then Jasper took me home, we arrived 30 minutes before dinner, Daddy was impressed that he brought me back early and gave him permission to keep me out later next time. Everything was perfect.


	7. Study Date with Jasper

Recently Daddy has been really impressed with Jasper, Jasper always had me home for dinner, unless I was eating at his house, then he would let my dad know that I was eating there and he would have me home by 8:30. Daddy's rules about me and Jasper are much stricter than Bella and Edward's because of my age and because I am his favorite daughter. Yesterday Jasper took me too the movies, This really cool Movie Iron Man just came out on Cinemas and I wanted to go, the movie started at 9 pm, that was past my curfew, so Jasper went and asked my dad special permission for him to take me, and dad said yes instantly. He trusts Jasper a lot more than Edward. About a week ago there was this incedent with the baseball game, where Bella became this bad vampire's prey, me and Jasper didn't go with, we were at his house watching a Disney movie. Bella apparently left with Edward and the bad vampire injured her and tried to turn her, they killed him and booked her into the hospital, so now she has a cast and daddy hates Edward, but he loves Jasper because he brought me home after dinner, since he fed me at his house uninjured, in perfect health and happy. Today is Saturday, I have a math test on Monday and since I am taking senior math, it is a little harder than I am used to, my grades dropped from a perfect 100 to a 95% and I was freaking out, Jasper who has done his senior year over a dozen times knows the math in his sleep, he thought me freaking out over a 95 was really funny. When I made it clear that it wasn't funny, he offered to Tudor me, so with my dad's blessing he is now lying with me on my bed quizzing me about math and explaining to me the ones I get wrong. My door is of course wide open, that was my dad's condition about him being in my room. After the 5th study session it was 5 in the afternoon and I finally aced the practice quiz Jasper set up for me. I was so happy, I leaped on top of him kissing him, forgetting for a moment that my dad was in the house, when daddy cleared his throat. I instantly leaped off of him. Daddy just looked amused instead of angry like I was expecting. He just awkwardly said "Soph I think it's time for Jasper to go home." he said. "yes Daddy." I replied. Jasper got up, greeted my dad and I walked him out. I quickly kissed him goodbye and closed the door, only to find daddy looking at me with amusement. He just shook his head and asked, what takeout I would like for dinner. I ordered a Greek salad with exstra feta cheese from my favorite salad restaurant. Dad ordered a steak from the diner and he ordered a bacon and mushroom pizza for Bella. Unlike Bella and my dad, I am a vegan and I also eat extremely healthy.


	8. Prom

The senior prom is next week, and Jasper asked me to be his date, then he asked daddy's permission to take me, and of course daddy agreed, and told Jasper to have me home by midnight which is an hour and two a half later than Bella's curfew, she and Edward are also going, dad reluctantly agreed to let her go with Edward, after she practically begged him. I am currently in Port Angeles with my girl friends picking out a prom dress. Jasper drove us and he is also waiting with my friends who cannot keep their eyes off of him, thankfully my best friend Stella keeps them on a tight leash, so they wouldn't flirt with him or try anything else. She is sort of the leader of the group, well co leader, along with me. She practically flew through the roof with excitement when I told her that I was dating the handsome senior Jasper. She squealed loudly when I told her that I was going to prom with him, now she is helping me pick out a prom dress. We fitted dresses all day, until I finally found this champagne backless, A line, princess, sleeveless gown. All the girls cheered and I looked at Jasper and asked him what he thought. "what do you think my love?" I asked him nervously, hoping that he liked it. "It's perfect darling, you look like a princess." he said. I blushed at the compliment, I then went to take it off, asking Jasper to unzip me. He did, I turned around and kissed him on the lips quickly in thanks, making the girls cheer and clap I went back into the changing room, took the dress off and put my clothes back on, I asked the sales lady to rap it up for me, she did and Jasper paid for the dress, after that we dropped my friends off at Stella's house and we went out for ice cream.

Time skip 

Prom has finally arrived, I was In my room getting ready. I did my hair in this very elegant and regal updo, I did my makeup, still natural but with a little more flare since it was night and prom. Since I didn't have to be home until midnight and prom ends at 10, Jasper has something special planned for us after prom. We walked the red carpet and went inside, and we danced to the upbeat music and I chatted with other people and also drank a few glasses of champagne. I was unlike Bella an extrovert and aa total social butterfly. It was a great night, after it was done, Jasper drove us out to this clearing very deep in the woods surrounded by wildflowers, there was a blanket layed out in the middle of the clearing with rose petals and a few throw pillows on it and there were lanterns in the trees, making everything look magical and romantic we walked over to the blanket and lied down. Jasper switched off the lanterns. The Stars were so bright and beautiful, much better than in town where it was too light. We lied there, just taking in the gorgeous view and talked for a bit, then when it was about 11:30 he took me home, we arrived at my house with about 10 minutes to spare. Daddy opened the door and thanked him for bringing me home safely and praised him for being early. He even gave him permission to kiss me goodnight, so he did, and I went inside, Bella was already there showered and in her pj's in front of the TV. I quickly took a shower, hanged up my dress and put on my pj's. I went to bed with a smile on my face.

End of Twilight


	9. Bella's birthday disaster.

Start of New Moon 

After prom, there were final exams, which Jasper helped me study for, so I got a 100 % on every single test, assessment and exam, which means I have straight A+'s on my report card and I didn't miss school once, so I also had a perfect attendance record , I also attended all my cheerleading practices and competitions, of which we won all of them. It was amazing. Daddy is very happy with my grades, my attendance record and my trophies for cheerleading, he says that Jasper has obviously had a good influence on me. I am also the happiest I have ever been in my life, daddy says that I just glow from happiness and he thinks that I smiled so much that when the clock struck 12, it would freeze like that, because I am always smiling, that is how happy Jasper has made me. After that it was summer vacation which was perfect, me, Stella and the girls went on our first cheer camp for the first 4 weeks of summer vacation. I of course snuck off all the time to meet Jasper and be with him. When we got back I spend some quality time with Daddy and my sister, but I also hung out with Jasper a lot. School started a few weeks weeks ago, I am officially a sophomore, Bella is a senior and Jasper doesn't go to school with us anymore, but I still see him every day. Tonight is Bella's birthday party at the Cullens place. Currently Bella is opening presents, she just tried to open something, when in typical Bella fashion she got a paper cut. Suddenly Jasper went all rogue and tried to attack her, I tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen and the look on his face, it kinda scared me, I have never seen him like this before , as someone who is capable of hurting me. After the whole fiasco Alice managed to get Jasper out of there, Carlisle stitched Bella's arm up that got cut by a glass table she fell into after Edward pushed her out of the way. After that Edward took us both home, I tried to find Jasper to talk to him, but he wouldn't see me. The next day after school Jasper came to get me, he took me into the woods near the school and he told me that him and his family were leaving.I told him that I wanted to go with him and that I loved him, but he just said " I don't want you to come Sophie, I don't love you, I never did, I was just playing with you, you were new, I was bored and I found you interesting, so I decided to play around with you for a bit." Then he left. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, I started screaming,begging for him to come back and say he didn't mean it,but he didn't. Then I started crying, I cried like I have never cried before in my life, I could barely breath, it felt as if every single organ in my body was being ripped out of me, I just wanted daddy, so I ran back home as fast as I could, tears streaming from my eyes, I opened the door, and as soon as daddy saw me, he rushed over to me and took me in his arms, I just put my arms around him and cried harder. I cried for hours, daddy later picked me up and carried me upstairs to my room, he placed me on my bed and stroked my hair while I cried, he tried to ask me what was wrong, but that only made me cry harder. Later after I had cried out all the tears I had in my body I fell asleep, hoping that when I woke up Jasper would be next to me and it would all be just a bad dream.


	10. Getting Better

A little while ago daddy wanted to send me and Bella to Jacksonville to live with our mom, because he was at his wits end with Bella waking up screaming every night and me crying over everything and never getting out of bed unless dragged. We protested, we didn't want to leave Forks. Bella decided it was a good idea to drag me to the movies with her, Jacob and this other guy who has a crush on her. It was this R rated action movie, I sat in between Bella and Jacob. I hated excessively violent movies with bad language. I can't believe Bella dragged me into this. After a while, Jacob saw that the movie was affecting me and Bella was in her own world,so he said "Hey Soph, why don't we go wait outside?" he said with a smile. I looked up at him and found no trace of pity or annoyance at me not being able to handle the movie and said shyly "okay." he then took my hand and told Bella quickly that we're going to go out for some air, she just nodded barely paying attention. He then led me outside and we went and sat down on a couch in the waiting room of the Cinema. "Is this better?" Jacob asked kindly. I smiled and said "much better, thank you." I said. We sat there for a while just talking and enjoying each other's company, well it was mostly him talking, I don't talk alot these days.I think this was the most I have talked since Jasper left. "How about I make the terrible movie, that your sister picked, up to you by taking you to see a movie of your choice tomorrow?" Jake asked. "Yeah, I would like that." I responded. Since I came to visit a lot more than Bella over the years, Jake and I have always been good friends. I think Jake developed a crush on Bella when we came to live here, but Bella doesn't seem to return his feelings, since she put me in between them at the movies. I personally think Jacob is kinda hot, well he didn't use to be, it's like he just became hot overnight,but I still wouldn't consider dating him, at least not yet. I am still in pain because of Jasper, he didn't just leave me, he broke my heart. I thought he loved me,i guess I was wrong and Jasper was just using me for amusement and when he got bored he tossed me aside, leaving me ruined and broken,but with Jacob I am slowly starting to get better.


	11. Movie Date with Jacob

After the movie ended Bella and her friend Mike came out, Jacob thought that it was funny that he was sick because of the violent movie, I kind of did too, I mean he is 18 and a guy, he should be able to handle that movie, I have an excuse, I am a 15 year old girl, that movie was not made for me. Bella drove all of us home, she dropped Mike off first, then Jake, then we went home and ate dinner. Bella only ate a tiny portion to please daddy, but I actually had an appetite for the first time in months. I couldn't eat as much as I did before, and I lost a ton of weight, I now barely looked 13 never mind 15, but I was slowly getting better. The next morning I took a long shower and washed my hair, I put on this cute outfit, that consisted of baby blue skinny jeans, matching leather sneakers with white soles, a powder pink Disney princess T shirt, that used to sit so tight, it could have been my second skin, but sits loose now, but not so loose that I drown in it like most of my other clothes and a light brown jacket. I put my hair in two braids. I just finished when Jake ran the doorbell picking me up for the movie, I told dad and Bella that I was going to the movies with Jake, Bella didn't notice because she was sulking on the couch pretending to watch football with daddy. Daddy just said "have fun." because he was happy I was getting out of my bed and me and Jacob were good friends,we went to the movies together all the time when I visited daddy over the years.

Time skip

The movie was great, we went to see The Other Boleyn Girl, a historical movie about King Henry The VIII and his affair with Mary and Anne Boleyn,that just came out two years ago. After the movie, me and Jacob just went walking. While we were walking, Jacob took my hand and laced our fingers together, I faltered for a second, looking at our intertwined hands for a little bit, then just started walking again. We went and sat down on the little bridge over the river, and just looked at the scenery, after a little while Jake pushed a stray hair behind my ear causing me to look at him. He started leaning in very slowly and carefully as if he was afraid of startling me, I just sat very still, not leaning in, but not pushing him away either, he took that as permission and kissed my lips very softly and gently. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds. It was very sweet and very meek, no heat or rush or tongue or anything that I was used to, it was almost the sort of kiss that you would give your 10 year old cousin, but I liked it, it was different, but it also made me sad, thinking about Jasper. He pulled away and wiped his thumb over my cheek I didn't even realize that I was crying. "I'm sorry" I apologized "you were kissing me and here I am crying." I said a timid voice. "Sophie, you have nothing to be sorry for, I know that you are still hurting, and I know that he hurt you, but I promise you that I never will and I will wait for you to be ready if you are not yet." he said. That was all it took for me to say. "I am ready, if you want me, I am just broken, but if you are willing to put in the time to fix me, I promise I will try my best to be a good girlfriend to you." I told him. He looked at me and smiled and said "I am and you don't have to try, only be yourself." he said and then he kissed me and I kissed him back. This time the kiss was a little more passionate.


	12. Jacob phasing and Imprinting.

Things were going amazing between me and Jacob, he was slowly helping me get back to my old self. We hung out all the time. Daddy eventually found out that I was dating Jake and he didn't have a problem with it at all, since he has known Jacob since he was born and Jake is only a year and a half older than me. We were taking things very slow. We have been dating for about a month and we have barely kissed, it was different but I liked it. We would mostly hang out on my living room couch, watching TV, talking, stealing a kiss or two when daddy wasn't in the room, me lying on his lap while he played with my hair. Sometimes we would go out and eat lunch at the diner or go see a movie. We always ate dinner either at my house with daddy and Bella or at his house with his dad. Sometimes we would just walk while holding hands and talking. It was great until Jake got sick a few weeks ago. Apparently he had mano or some other weird illness I have never heard of. I couldn't go and see him, he didn't pick up the phone when I called. It's like I was being left all over again. I probably shouldn't think like that, it wasn't his fault that he got sick,but he has been sick for an awefully long time, even for some weird tropical illness or something. I was starting to revert back to how I used to be, crying over anything and everything. I stopped eating again and I rarely got out of bed anymore, Bella started healing a little bit after I did, but she did it herself, she wasn't as far along in the healing process as I was but she was getting there. Today Bella got really angry at Jacob for leaving me alone, she took her truck and drove to his house, she tried to convince me to go with her but I didn't want to, I couldn't look him in the face or I would break.

Bella's POV

I was angry at Jacob for what he was doing to Sophie, he took her, made her fall for him, made her happy and then he just up and left her, like Jasper did. Me and him are going to have words. I arrived at his house finding him walking around in the rain, with his hair cut off and a tattoo. I went up to him and yelled at him for the way he was treating my sister. He said that he promised he wouldn't hurt her and he was keeping that promise. He made some weird comment about being a killer and the Cullens, being with Sam and his people and me and Sophie lying to everyone about the Cullens or something, a few minutes later Sam and his friends arrived calling him, so he left with them. I went home. A few days later, Jacob shows up at my window one night, he climbed into my room he said that he couldn't say what was going on, some secret. He asked to see Sophie, I said she was sleeping, but he could see her, he just wasn't allowed to wake her. He agreed. He went to her room and after a little while he came back into mine with a strange expression on his face, that of fierce protection. He promised that he wouldn't hurt Sophie again and that he would make it up to her,then he left.

Jacob's POV

I went to Bella and told her that I couldn't tell her what was going on, because of the secret. I asked her if I could see Sophie she said that Sophie was sleeping, but I could see her as long as I didn't wake her. I went into her room and saw her sleeping, as soon as I saw her face, I felt it, it was no longer gravity holding me too the earth, it was her. Everything I already felt for her was magnified 10 times and I knew that I would do anything, be anything she needed me to be, a friend, a brother, a protecter or even a lover if that was what she wanted and needed. I knew then that I imprinted on her. I went back to Bella and I promised her that I wouldn't hurt Sophie again and that I would make it up to her, which is what I am planning to do after telling the pack that I imprinted and asking for permission to tell her about us. And that was what I did. They gave me permission and the next day I was going to tell her, before Bella thought it was a good idea to come to my house, confront Sam when he and the others arrived to pick me up and slap Embry when he made some rude comment. When she slapped Embry she made him angry,Sam tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. He phased Into his wolf form and nearly attacked Bella. I had to step in and save her, so she found out about wolves, we walked around for a bit and talked and i found out that some red headed vampire called Victoria was after Bella, because Edward Cullen killed her mate, who tried to kill Bella. Now she wants revenge, by killing Edward's mate.


	13. Jacob phasing and Imprinting.

Things were going amazing between me and Jacob, he was slowly helping me get back to my old self. We hung out all the time. Daddy eventually found out that I was dating Jake and he didn't have a problem with it at all, since he has known Jacob since he was born and Jake is only a year and a half older than me. We were taking things very slow. We have been dating for about a month and we have barely kissed, it was different but I liked it. We would mostly hang out on my living room couch, watching TV, talking, stealing a kiss or two when daddy wasn't in the room, me lying on his lap while he played with my hair. Sometimes we would go out and eat lunch at the diner or go see a movie. We always ate dinner either at my house with daddy and Bella or at his house with his dad. Sometimes we would just walk while holding hands and talking. It was great until Jake got sick a few weeks ago. Apparently he had mano or some other weird illness I have never heard of. I couldn't go and see him, he didn't pick up the phone when I called. It's like I was being left all over again. I probably shouldn't think like that, it wasn't his fault that he got sick,but he has been sick for an awefully long time, even for some weird tropical illness or something. I was starting to revert back to how I used to be, crying over anything and everything. I stopped eating again and I rarely got out of bed anymore, Bella started healing a little bit after I did, but she did it herself, she wasn't as far along in the healing process as I was but she was getting there. Today Bella got really angry at Jacob for leaving me alone, she took her truck and drove to his house, she tried to convince me to go with her but I didn't want to, I couldn't look him in the face or I would break.

Bella's POV

I was angry at Jacob for what he was doing to Sophie, he took her, made her fall for him, made her happy and then he just up and left her, like Jasper did. Me and him are going to have words. I arrived at his house finding him walking around in the rain, with his hair cut off and a tattoo. I went up to him and yelled at him for the way he was treating my sister. He said that he promised he wouldn't hurt her and he was keeping that promise. He made some weird comment about being a killer and the Cullens, being with Sam and his people and me and Sophie lying to everyone about the Cullens or something, a few minutes later Sam and his friends arrived calling him, so he left with them. I went home. A few days later, Jacob shows up at my window one night, he climbed into my room he said that he couldn't say what was going on, some secret. He asked to see Sophie, I said she was sleeping, but he could see her, he just wasn't allowed to wake her. He agreed. He went to her room and after a little while he came back into mine with a strange expression on his face, that of fierce protection. He promised that he wouldn't hurt Sophie again and that he would make it up to her,then he left.

Jacob's POV

I went to Bella and told her that I couldn't tell her what was going on, because of the secret. I asked her if I could see Sophie she said that Sophie was sleeping, but I could see her as long as I didn't wake her. I went into her room and saw her sleeping, as soon as I saw her face, I felt it, it was no longer gravity holding me too the earth, it was her. Everything I already felt for her was magnified 10 times and I knew that I would do anything, be anything she needed me to be, a friend, a brother, a protecter or even a lover if that was what she wanted and needed. I knew then that I imprinted on her. I went back to Bella and I promised her that I wouldn't hurt Sophie again and that I would make it up to her, which is what I am planning to do after telling the pack that I imprinted and asking for permission to tell her about us. And that was what I did. They gave me permission and the next day I was going to tell her, before Bella thought it was a good idea to come to my house, confront Sam when he and the others arrived to pick me up and slap Embry when he made some rude comment. When she slapped Embry she made him angry,Sam tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. He phased Into his wolf form and nearly attacked Bella. I had to step in and save her, so she found out about wolves, we walked around for a bit and talked and i found out that some red headed vampire called Victoria was after Bella, because Edward Cullen killed her mate, who tried to kill Bella. Now she wants revenge, by killing Edward's mate.


	14. Learning the Truth About Jacob

Today I was lying on my bed crying when someone came into my room, I sat up and saw that it was Jacob, but he cut his hair and there was a tattoo on his arm, sticking out under his T shirt. "what do you want Jacob". I asked. I was still mad at him about leaving. He came to sit by me on my bed and said "to tell you that I am so sorry for abandoning you when you needed me and to tell you the reason why I wasn't here." he said. I looked at him and said "I'm listening." Then he told me about him being a wolf, about the pack and him leaving because he thought he was keeping me safe. Lastly he told me about Imprinting and that he had imprinted on me. It was a lot too take in, I guess I wasn't that surprised about the wolf part, since usually in every story I have read or watched vampires and werewolves are usually together and they hate each other. I was actually really happy about the Imprinting part, since I am starting to fall for Jake and this meant that he loved me too and he would never leave me. After he finished explaining I said, "so you're a werewolf?" I asked he just laughed and said I guess if you want to call it that then yes." he answered. "cool" I like werewolves." I said." And as for the Imprinting thing. I like it and if it wasn't clear already I really don't want you to be my friend or my brother, I want you to be my lover, and you can be my protecter too if you want." He just looked at me and then his lips was on mine in a second. I kissed him like my life depended on it, and like he would disappear if I let go, he kissed me the same way. We just made out for a while then we just lied in bed talking while he stroked my hair, after a while I fell asleep in his arms listening to his heart beat, feeling safe and warm in his arms.


	15. Alice Returns

It's been a few weeks since Jacob told me about him being a wolf, and I have never been happier. Currently Jacob and I were walking along the the beach, talking when we saw Bella jump off of a cliff. I started screaming "Oh my goodness!." "Jake Bella just jumped off of a cliff into the ocean and she isn't coming up.!" I told Jacob urgently. He immediately ran and jumped into the ocean, coming out with an unconscious Bella minutes later. When she wouldn't wake up, Jake gave her CPR. she woke up started coughing up water. When all the water was out of her lungs and i was certain she was okay, I started yelling at her."Bella what the heck is wrong with you! why would you jump off of a cliff!, Do you want to die?!" I screamed at her. Jake didn't really know what to say to her so he Just shook his head at her idiocy. Jake picked her up, placed her in the truck and put a blanket around her. She told us that she jumped because she wanted to see Edward." It turns out when she does dangerous things, she thinks that she sees Edward, telling her not to do the dangerous stuff. "Bella that is literally the dumbest thing ever."i told her." You do realize that Edward isn't actually here and if Jake and I weren't on the beach to save you, you would have died, right?! I yelled at her. "Yes." she replied, ashamed. Jake drove both of us home. Bella was freezing,even with the blanket around her. I told her to sit closer to Jake since being a wolf made his body temperature very warm. She sat closer to Jake and warmed up fast. When we stopped at home, Jake said that there was a vampire there,then we spotted Carlisle's car in the driveway. We told Jake that it was a Cullen, but he was still reluctant to let us go into the house,we went in anyway. When we stepped into the house we discovered that it was Alice who was there. "Alice!" Bella and I yelled in joy at the same time and threw ourselves into her arms, she hugged us back and then said that she thought Bella was dead. She had a vision about Bella jumping off of the cliff. "Bella why on earth would you try to kill yourself?" Alice asked her. Bella then said that she was cliff jumping and that it was fun. I just shook my head in disbelief. "I have never met anyone so prone to life threatening idiocy." Alice said in amusement. "Don't worry Alice, I haven't either,Bella is one of a kind." I replied. Alice laughed. "Hey,your my sister, your supposed to be on my side." Bella retaliated. Me and Alice burst out laughing at Bella's face. Then Alice made a face and asked us "Bella, Sophie, what is that god awful wet dog smell?" We told her that it was probably Jacob who is a werewolf. "Girls, werewolves are not good company to keep." She scolded us." Speak for yourself." Jacob's voice came from behind Alice. All three of us turned around to the source of the voice." "Jake, you're still here." I said happily. "I thought you left?" I said questioningly. "I couldn't leave without making sure you and Bella were safe." Jake answered making me blush and run over to him, throwing my arms around him in gratitude. "We'll I'm not going to hurt them." Alice said offended. "No, you're just a harmless Cullen, I'm talking about the other bloodsucker, the redheaded leech." Jacob answered with hostility. "Victoria? Alice asked confused. "yeah, she's after Bella." Jake answered. "I didn't see her." Alice answered. "I didn't see you get pulled out of the water either Bella." she said to her in realization. "I can't see anything past you and your pack of mutts." Alice told Jake angrily. Jacob and Alice almost started fighting right there in the living room. I asked Alice if we could have a minute. She agreed and said that she would wait outside. Bella panicked and asked. " you're not going anywhere?, you're coming back right? "she asked scared Alice would leave her alone again. "Yes, as soon as you put the dog out." Alice replied, very pleased with herself and went outside. Jake asked, "How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying?" "It's just Alice." I said. "And she can stay as long as she wants." Bella added a little meanly."Are the rest coming back?" Jake asked. "No." Bella said, a little disappointed. We were standing in the kitchen talking, when the phone rang. Jake answered. It sounded like someone was asking for Daddy, but he wasn't home. The other day when Daddy and Harry Clearwater were out hunting for the wolves, Harry encountered Victoria and had a heartattack, so daddy is at the station helping to arrange his funeral. Jake told them that Charlie wasn't home because he was arranging a funeral. Seconds later Alice burst through the door telling Bella that Rosalie told Edward about her vision and that he is going to the Volturi, the vampire rulers, to have himself killed. Bella Left with Alice to go save him. I stayed behind with Jake, because someone needed to be home to tell Daddy where where Bella went.


	16. Movie Night And Telling Charlie

After Bella left with Alice to go save Edward, Jake agreed to stay with me for the night. Daddy is going to be home in a few hours. I told Jake to pick a movie for us to watch while I go take a shower and put on my pj's. He picked one of my favorite movies, Ice Castles for us to watch. It's about this girl who was an amazing figure skater and was discovered by this talented coach, she fell and hit her head and became blind, but she still skated and got a Gold medal.I love that movie. After I finished my shower and put on my pj's, I grabbed a blanket, went to the kitchen to grab a bowl of popcorn, snuggled on the couch with Jake and watched the movie. The movie just finished when Daddy got home. He saw that Jake was here and greeted him. He came over to where we were sitting and gave me a tight hug. "Hey princess."He greeted me, then asked "What are you guys doing?" and sat down on his arm chair. "we just finished watching Ice Castles." I said sitting back down next to Jake. "Again, Sophie?" Daddy asked amused. "You've watched that movie 500 times and made poor Jake here watch it with you like a 100 times already." he said laughing. "Well I don't hear him complaining, he picked the movie." I replied defensively, while pouting. "that's because he knew that you would have picked it and if he picked something else you would have begged to watch Ice Castles instead." Daddy said. I just kept quiet knowing that he was right. "It's fine Charlie, I really don't mind." Jake said. Daddy just shook his head, then he asked the question I was dreading."Hey Soph, where's your sister?" Daddy asked. My smile dissappeared and I told him that she found out where Edward was and went after him. He was definitely not happy. He said when she gets home she will be grounded and he thanked me for telling him,then he went to bed.Jake stayed with me all night. I fell asleep that night in Jake's arms hoping that Bella was alright.


	17. Jasper's Return

Two days later Bella returned home, with the rest of the Cullens in tow. Daddy was really mad at her, he grounded her for a long time. Her and Edward are back together. It seems he only broke her heart to protect her. That's some messed up logic in my opinion. I don't understand why she went back to him, I mean he told her he loved her and then he broke her heart by telling her that he didn't want her and he never loved her at all,and to top it all off, he left her in the middle of the forest at night, she could have been eaten by mountain lions, or got lost and died of starvation. It's probably because of her messed up need to be a vampire. She has wanted him to change her since the incident with James when she was almost turned. I don't see the appeal, from what I have seen from the Cullens especially Rosalie who is the most like me, being a vampire is miserable, you can't sleep, you can't eat food or drink anything except for blood, which you crave so much. You're basically a blood addict,and above all you can't have children, or grow old with the one you love. Since all the Cullens are back, Jasper is probably back as well, and if Edward left Bella to protect her, that's probably why Jasper said what he did back in the forest,but it doesn't change what he said about only using me and playing with me because he was bored. He hurt me badly and that's something I can never forget. I am with Jake now and He loves me and I actually have a chance at a semi normal life with him. This morning when I arrived at school, Jasper approached me asking me to come to the forest with him so we could talk. I agreed. We are currently standing in the forest. "Sophie, I want to apologize to you for what I said to you in the forest before I left." I didn't mean one word of it, I only said it to protect you. I thoughtyou would be bbetter off without me, and that I was bad for you. I am deeply sorry for hurting you and I hope you can forgive me." he said. "I forgive you Jasper, but I can never forget what you did to me, It was a stupid thing to do anyway, only I decide what is good for me and what isn't, but you made the decision for me." "You broke my heart." "I loved you and you broke me." "I am not going to get back with you, like Bella did with Edward." We would never work anyway, because I don't want to be a vampire and I am not going to turn." " I am dating Jacob Black now, he loves me and has never hurt me." I told him. He kept quiet throughout my entire rant. When I finished he just said that he is grateful that I found someone who can give everything I want and he wishes me the best, then he left. As soon as he left, I broke down crying. That was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life.

End Of New Moon.


	18. Telling Bella about Imprinting.

Start Of Eclipse 

Currently I am sitting on the couch with Daddy watching TV when Bella came in, she has to be home at 3 pm every day, that's an hour after school comes out. Daddy was extremely angry when Bella came back from Voltaira with Edward in tow. Of course daddy doesn't know where she went, if he did he would probably have done a lot more than ground her. Daddy told Bella that he would unground her if she agreed to see some of her other friends, like Jake. She agreed. Recently Daddy's been really busy investigating the dissappearance of this kid from Seattle called Riley Biers. The other day while I was hanging out with Daddy at the station Edward dropped Bella off there, he told her that he got her three tickets to see our mom in Florida. At first I didn't want to go, but Daddy convinced me to. He wasn't very happy about Edward coming along. I spent the entire weekend in Florida being annoyed with Bella and Edward's lovey doveyness. Edward always wore sunglasses and never went outside, because it's always sunny in Florida and if he were to step outside, he would sparkle and my mom would freak out. She seemed quite taken with Edward. When we returned Jake asked me if, Bella and I wanted to spend the day with him. I agreed. He picked me up and drove me to the pack house on his bike ,then he left to pick Bella up at school, because we couldn't both fit on the back of his bike. While I was at the pack house I said a quick hello to all the boys. Emily,came out and I hugged her and chatted with her for a bit. I also saw Leah, Harry Clearwaters daughter, turns out she phased after her dad died. After I caught up with everyone, I walked to Jake's house and waited in the shed, which doubled as Jake's mechanical work shop. About 20 minutes later Jake arrived with Bella. "It's about Time." I thought you guys got lost or something." I told them. "Bella's boyfriend mister overprotective, was hesitant to let her go with me." Jake answered jokingly. "I think mopey Edward is jealous. He thinks that you are going to steal his girlfriend, because Bella is going to be alone with us all day, without him around and you're a lot hotter than him." I told Jake in a fake serious voice. Jake just laughed. "Bella, tell Edward he has nothing to worry about because Jake is with me." I told her." Bella just rolled her eyes at my antics and decided to change the subject. She asked if I have met Emily yet since I am dating Jake. "Yeah Bells I have met Emily, she's great. I really like her, I just kind of feel bad for Leah since Sam dumped her when he imprinted on Emily. I don't blame Sam or Emily, it wasn't their fault they can't control it,but It's really hard on Leah and especially now since she phased. Now she's in the pack and she has to be around them every day." I told Bella. She looked confused, then asked, "what's Imprinting?" "oh sorry Bella, I forgot you barely come here so you wouldn't know everything that's going on with the pack." I apologized. I then asked Jake to explain it to her, since he explained it to me and is better at it. "It's almost like love at first sight Bella, it's when you see her for the first time, or for the first time after you phased, if you have met her before you phased,and suddenly it isn't gravity holding you to the earth anymore, it's her. You would do anything, be anything that she needs, a friend, a brother, a protector and/or a lover, if she wants. Jake explained. Bella then asked if Jake has imprinted on someone. "Yes." he answers. Bella was shocked. "you have, on who and why are you still dating my sister if you already have a soulmate?" Bella asked angrily. I just laughed at her obliviousness. She looked at me like I have lost my mind. "Sophie, why are you laughing, this is serious." she said. "oh Bella my poor naive, oblivious sister." I told her. She just looked more confused. "Jake, I think she has been tortured enough, and it'll probably take her a week to figure it out and we can't wait that long, I have things to do,just tell her already." I told Jake through fits of giggles. "I imprinted on Sophie." Jake said with a smile. A look of realization and then embarrassment washed over Bella's face. "oh, well I am happy for both of you then." Bella said. After that we talked for a bit. Bella told us that she was going to turn after her graduation. Both Jake and I freaked out. "What." we yelled together. "You guys knew that this would happen." she defended. "Yeah Bells, but not so soon,you've barely even lived your life and now you want to end it."i told her. Jake lashed out at her, and told her that he would rather she really be dead than one of them. Bella was hurt, and said she shouldn't have come. Jake tried to apologize, but she wouldn't hear it. I was surprised, it was a little mean to say that. "That was mean, Jake." I told him. "I know, I was just angry and hurt at the thought of losing my best friend." he replied. I rubbed his shoulders,to comfort him and to show him that I understood. "I should probably go after Bella." I told him. "See you tomorrow, my love." I said kissing him on the cheek. I left trying to catch up with my sister.


	19. Arriving Home

After I left Jake's house I caught up with Bella who was waiting for me a few meters away from Jake's house. "Hey Bells, you okay?" I asked. I knew what Jake said hurt her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. I knew she was lying. "Bella, you don't have to lie to me, i'm your sister, I will always be here for you, you know that." she smiled. "Yeah I do, thanks Soph."she said. "Anytime, sis." I replied. "Bella, Jake didn't mean what he said, he was shocked and was worried about losing his best friend and it didn't help that his best friend told him that she is planning to end her life and become a vampire, which is his sworn enemy. " I told her. "I understand that Sophie and know he didn't mean it the way he said it, but that doesn't mean that it hurt any less." Bella said. I didn't really know what to say to that so I just gave her a hug and we walked home talking and laughing about everything and nothing. We got home pretty late because we walked instead of driving, it was already past dinner. When we got home Daddy came in and it was clear he just woke up, he probably fell asleep on the couch waiting for us. "You know Bella, Edward could at least respect meal times." Daddy told Bella. "Where were you little missy?" Daddy asked me. I just about to explain that we were with Jake but Bella beat me to it. "We were both with Jake dad." Bella said. "oh okay then, that's good." Dad said. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door, which we all knew was Edward. "We'll give you guys some privacy." Daddy said. "C'mon Sophie I recorded the new episode of Vampire Diaries for you, we can watch it together." Daddy said. "really!" I exclaimed happily. "You're the best dad ever." I squealed and hugged Daddy. We went to the living room and watched Vampire diaries, while Edward and Bella talked about stuff. When the episode was done Bella and Edward filled me in that someone was in the house. We decided that we needed to inform the others. We told Daddy that we were going to the Cullens house and that I was going with.


	20. Protection plan for Bella

When we arrived at the Cullens Edward told everyone about the intruder that broke into our house. "Who was it?, was it someone we know?" Carlisle asked. "No, it was a stranger, I didn't recognize his scent." Edward replied. Esme suggested that maybe it was a nomad passing through, but I didn't think so, a random vampire passing by wouldn't have left daddy alive. Rosalie voiced my thoughts out loud. "a passersby wouldn't have left Sophie and Bella's father alive." she said. Emmett and Jasper came in a few seconds later, back from trying to trace the intruder's scent. Jasper said that his trail disappeared a few miles away from our house. Carlisle said that someone was orchestrating this. Who could it be? I thought. "Who, Victoria?" Bella questioned. "I would have seen her decide." Alice replied. "It has to be the Volturi." Edward told everyone. "I don't think it's the Volturi either, I've been watching their leader Aro's decisions too." Alice said. Emmett suggested that we keep looking and Carlisle wanted everyone to take shifts guarding Bella and I at our house. "Another protection detail?" Rosalie complained. Carlisle scolded her, but I thought she had a point. "Guys, Rose has a point, it's impractical, you're going to have to spread yourselves awfully thin, searching for the intruder, protecting us, our dad, searching for the lunatic red head that also wants to kill Bella, and feed yourselves, because if you don't feed your going to be a danger to us as well." I told them." Then what do you suggest we do, Sophie?"Edward asked me a little annoyed. "Let Jacob and the wolves help, you can work in shifts to protect us." "Jacob and the wolves, can take over so you guys can hunt, and you can take over so they can eat and sleep." I suggested. Edward didn't like the idea very much, but Bella convinced him to go along with it for her protection. Everyone else agreed. We just needed to fill Jake and the wolves in.


	21. Histories

The next Day Bella and I went to Jake's house and told him about the intruder and my suggestion about working with the Cullens to protect us and watch daddy. Jake agreed. Neither the Cullens nor the pack was particularly happy with the arrangement of working together, but we got them to at least try to get along in the days that followed. It wasn't exactly an easy alliance, but it wasn't about their dumb rivalry anymore it was about keeping Bella and I safe, so they swallowed their pride and worked together. Today the Cullens are going hunting, so Jake is on babysitting duty, it was a little annoying being treated like a 2 year old, but at least I get to spend the entire day with Jake, and my sister. I'm less thrilled about the sister part, but it's not so bad. Currently Bella and I are getting ready, because Edward is picking us up and dropping us off with Jake in 30 minutes. We decided to just wear some casual clothes, since we're not going anywhere really fancy. Bella wore an old long-sleeved t-shirt and a jacket with a hoody, black jeans and combat boots. I wore a white tank top, a pale blue poloneck jumper with white patterns on the front, blue jeans and pale blue sneakers with white soles and laces to match my jumper. I left my hair loose, just brushing it, I wore a light coat of natural makeup.I decided to take my blue coat with, incase I got cold. I grabbed my purse and met Bella downstairs just as Edward's car pulled up at the house. We went out, climbed in the car, Bella in the passenger seat and me in the back. He drove us to where Jake was waiting to pick us up in his car. When we got out Jake was leaning against his car shirtless, wearing only a pair of pants that reached a few inches under his knees and sneakers. I thought it was hilarious, he most likely did it to get a rise out of Edward and it seemed to be working since Edward commented "Doesn't he own a shirt?" to Bella. I just laughed and went over to Jake kissing him Hello. "Hello beautiful." Jake said when I approached him and kissed me hello, then wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight hug. "Hey Jake." I greeted back smiling. After Bella kissed her boyfriend goodbye, who looked like he was in pain the entire time. He speeded away in his car and she came over to us, her and Jake shared a friendly hug. "What do you girls want to do today, walk, watch a movie at my house?, we can do whatever, but tonight we're going to a party. He said. "Okay" I replied. Bella just looked confused. "We can go take a walk and just enjoy nature, Bella can tag along, then we can watch a movie at your house." I told him. "Great, but we're not watching Ice Castles again." He said. "Yeah, I'm with Jake on this one Sophie, we've watched that movie so many times, I'm pretty sure I can recite the entire thing in my sleep." Bella said. "Fine." I agreed disappointed, but I cheered up again. We went walking for a bit enjoying the scenery. At Jake's house we decided to watch A Walk to Remember. After that it was starting to get dark, so I grabbed my coat. Jake went and put on a black long sleeve T shirt and a pair of jeans. After that we climbed in his car and we drove out into the woods to the spot where the party was being held. When we arrived, we saw a fire and the pack members and the tribe elders sitting on logs around it eating and talking. Bella was complaining about being a party crasher while we walked over to them. "Technically you're a council meeting crasher, see all the elders are here. Then Bella said we shouldn't be here, which is stupid, Jake wouldn't have brought us if we weren't allowed to be here. "You're both okay Bella, we thought it would be good for you and Sophie to hear the histories." Jake answered. "Aren't the tribes histories secret? " I asked. "Yes, usually, but something is coming and we all have a part to play." "It's the first time Seth, Leah and Quill are here too, but you're the first outsiders ever." Jake said. Just then a boy around my age came running up to us. He told Jake that he saved him some food from the others trying to eat it all. Jake thanked him, then introduced him to us." Sophie, Bella, this is Seth Clearwater. Leah's younger brother, he's the newest member of the pack." Jake introduced him. "Newest, Best, brightest." Seth complimented himself smiling. "And, slowest." Jake replied grabbing him in an arm lock and ruffling his hair, ma me laugh. "Seth, this is my Imprint Sophie and her older sister Bella." Jake introduced us. We exchanged hello's then went and sat down. Jake's dad started telling us the story of when the tribe first came across the cold ones many years ago, and they almost destroyed the tribe. The first cold one they encountered was a man, who the quiluettes eventually killed, but after his death his mate showed up wanting revenge and nearly destroyed everyone, but the chiefs third wife, sacrificed herself to distract the female cold one long enough for the warriors to kill her. He said danger was coming and we must all be ready when it comes. I thought that third wife was really badass,for sacrificing herself to save her people. After the meeting Jake drove us home.


	22. Rosalie's Story

Today Jake, Bella and I went walking over the lake near the mountains. The view was beautiful, especially so early in the morning. "Gosh it's so, pretty here." Bella commented on the scenery. "I know right, I could stay here forever." I replied. We were walking for a little while when Bella started talking about her changing soon, and how she's going to miss Forks and the three of us hanging out. "Bella if you're going to miss everyone and everything so much, why are you changing? You could stay human or leave your leech for a human that has flesh and blood and warmth, who can give you more than him." Jake told her. Bella just sighed and said" I thought you understood, that this is what I want." She told him. "You're right I don't understand." he said." You're rushing into it because your afraid that you'll change your mind."Jake replied." No, I'm not, this is what I want." Bella said. Jake was starting to get angry. Bella just scoffed and turned to leave. Jake grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me Jacob." she told him. "No, not until you listen to me." he said. "Jake, just leave her, she's clearly made up her mind." I told him. He didn't listen to me and then Bella punched him in the face, which did make him let go of her, but not because of the blow, in fact he didn't seem to feel it at all and their was no bruise, but because Bella seemed to have injured her hand badly when she punched him. "Bells are you okay?" I asked concerned. She just moaned in pain. Jake decided to take us home, as soon as we pulled over and got out of the car, Edward's car came speeding into the driveway and stopped. He got out of the car and was in front of Jacob in a flash threatening him. He seemed really angry, he must have read Jake's thoughts about Bella's hand. "If you ever touch her again, I will kill you." Edward threatened him. Jake threatened Edward back. Bella tried to break up the argument but she was having no luck,then daddy came out just before they could rip each other's heads off. He probably heard the commotion." Whoa what's going on here? He asked. It was Jake who answered." Bella and I had an argument, I was mad at her, so I grabbed her wrist and she broke her hand punching my face, when I wouldn't let go. Total misunderstanding." Daddy didn't really know what to say to that. Edward offered to let Carlisle treat her hand at his place. Daddy agreed. I told him that I would go with Bella. He nodded and went back inside. I gave Jake's arm a reassuring rub." Hey it wasn't your fault, it was an accident and Bella's own stupidity for punching a werewolf in the face." I told him. That made him smile. I quickly kissed him goodbye and went with Bella and Edward to the Cullens house. Edward told Carlisle what happened and he immediately examined Bella's hand." It's only sprained, it'll heal."Carlisle told Bella and started to bandage her hand. A few seconds later the others came into the living room, back from wherever they went. I quickly greeted Rosalie and hugged her, then sat next to her on the couch. Emmett came in and started teasing Bella about her hand. "Try to walk and chew gum at the same time again Bella?" Emmett asked teasing her playfully. I laughed at his comment. "Yeah she is so clumsy." I added. Everyone laughed. Bella smiled and said. "I punched a werewolf in the face." Emmett looked impressed. "Badass." he complimented. "Your going to be one tough little newborn." he told her. "Tough enough to take you on." she replied. Emmett smiled at that as did everyone else, except Rose, she got up and stormed outside. Bella and I followed her out to the pattio. "Rose what's wrong?" i asked her. She didn't answer me and addressed Bella. "Go blather to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn." She said to her annoyed. "Rosalie, i don't know what i did to make you hate me so much." Bella told her. "Hate you." Rosalie said to Bella as if she said something funny. "I don't hate you, I don't particularly like you, but... Bella i envy you. Rosalie said." What!"Bella replied in disbelief." Rosalie, that is ridiculous." Bella said. "No it's not." Rose said. "You have a choice, i didn't, none of us did, but you do and your choosing wrong." "I don't care how miserable your human life is." she said. "My life is not miserable." Bella said and moved to stand next to her by the railing. I went stand at her other side. "It's not perfect, but nobody's life is perfect." she replied. "Mine was, it was absolutely perfect.There were things i still wanted, a family of my own, a husband to kiss me when he came home." Royse Kane was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him, but I was young, and I was in love with the idea of love. "On the last night of my life i left a friend's house late, and I came across Royse and a bunch of his friends on the side of the road. He called me over." "Hey Rose, come over here." he called me. I went over and when I got there he put his arm around me and said his friends. "See, guys i told you she was a looker." he said and took my face and forcefully kissed me." I noticed that he was drunk pointed it out to him. "You're drunk." I said in disbelief. His friend's eyes scanned over me like predetors. "It's hard to say with all those clothes on." one of his friends said. "What do you say Rose, why don't we take off a few layers." Royse said and tried to undress me, i pulled away from him and said "I'll see you tomorrow, sober." and started to walk away, but they caught me and beat me and gang raped me, until i was an inch from death. "They left me in the street, thinking i was dead, Believe me i wanted to be." "Carlisle found me, he smelled all the blood, but he was helping me." "I got my revenge on them, one at a time. I left Royse for last, so he knew that I was coming. I dressed up like a bride and killed him." I was a litte theatrical back then. "Rosalie said laughing slightly, i smiled at the mental image of Rosalie killing her ex lover dressed as a bride, with red eyes, like bridezilla or something. "Things got a little better after i found Emmett,but I'll always be this, frozen, never moving forward." "That's what I miss the most, opportunities,being able to grow old. Sitting on the porch, my gray hair by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren,their laughter." "I get it Rose, that's what I want too." I told her. She smiled at me. "I understand that that is what you want Rosalie, but there's nothing I'm ever going to want more than Edward." Bella said. "You're wrong again, once you turn, there's one thing you'll want more, something you'll kill for." "Blood" Rosalie answered. Bella didn't know what to say to that. Rosalie left, leaving the two of us alone outside. "She is right, you know." "Bella are you sure, you've thought this through properly? Is Edward really worth all of that?" I asked her. "Yes Sophie, I've made up my mind." She said. I sighed. "Okay then if you're sure, then I will support you." I told her. "Thanks Sophie." Bella replied. "No problem, what are sister's for." i told her. She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back. After that Edward drove us home. Daddy was already asleep. Bella and I said good night and went to bed. 


	23. Bella's Graduation

Today is Bella's Graduation. I am Currently sitting next to Daddy listening to Jessica's Graduation speech. "When we're young people ask us what we want to be when we grow up. When we were five our answers were astronaut, superhero, or in my case a princess." Jessica said. "When we were ten they asked again, and our answers were things like, pilot, Rockstar, or in my case a Gold medalist,but now that we've grown up, they expect a serious answer, so here it is." "Who the hell knows." she said and we all laughed. "Now is not the time to make hard and fast decisions." she continued. "Now is the time to make mistakes. Major in Philosophy, because there is no way to make a career out of that. "Fall in love a lot." she said making everyone smile. "Change your mind and change it again, that way when ask us what we Want to do, we won't have to guess we'll know." she said, and We all clapped. It was an amazing speech. I wish Bella would take her advice about not making hard and fast Decisions, but there is nothing that I can do about it. Once Bella has made up her mind, there is no changing it. After Graduation Bella and I went to the Cullens Graduation party. Jessica approached Bella and I at the party and asked Bella if she liked her speech. Bella told her that it was Amazing and that she pretty much nailed it. "I know right." Jessica replied." It's like I was born to lead." she said, then she left with Angela. A few minutes later Jake and two of his friends arrived. "What are you doing here Jake?" Bella asked him. "You invited me remember." Jake replied. "Was my right hook too subtle for you, that was me uninviting you." She replied. "Look Bella, I'm sorry about what I said and you're hand. "I would blame it on the whole inner animal thing, but it was really just me being an ass." Jake said. "I made you a graduation present." Jake said. He took out this charm bracelet with a wolf on it and gave it to Bella. "Thanks." Bella said. "Yay, everyone is friends again." I said. They just laughed at me. The Three of us stood There and chatted for a while,then Bella spotted Alice on the stairs, looking like she was in the middle of a vision. We rushed over to her. "What's wrong Alice?"Bella asked. After her vision finished, she went to get everyone and we went somewhere private." I take it that they aren't going to Seattle?"Carlisle asked. "No, they're coming here, they'll be here in four days." Alice replied. "This could turn into a blood bath" said Carlisle. "Whose behind it?" asked Edward. "I didn't see anyone i recognize, maybe one" Alice replied. "I know his face he's a local Riley Biers. He didn't start this." Edward said. "Whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice replied. "They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision."Carlisle said." The army is coming and There aren't enough of us to defend the town. Jasper commented. "Hang on what damn army?" Jake asked. "Newborns, our kind." Carlisle said. "what are they after?" one of Jake's friends asked. "I saw them pass around something of Bella's, a red blouse." Alice replied. "They're after Bella?" Jake exclaimed. "Well what the hell does this mean?" Jake asked. "It means an ugly fight with lives lost" Carlisle replied. "Allright we're in." Jake said. "No way, you'll get yourselves killed." Bella replied. "Yeah Jake, I agree with Bella I don't want you to get killed." I told him. "I wasn't really asking either of you guy's permission." Jake replied. "When Bella saw that she wasn't getting anywhere with Jake, she tried Edward."Edward." Bella said like she was telling him to tell Jake that he couldn't take part in the mission. He looked at Jake for a few minutes, then told Bella "It's more protection for you." "Jacob, do you think that Sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asked. "As long as we get to kill some vampires." Jake replied. Carlisle asked Jasper's opinion. "Jasper?" He asked. "They'll give us the numbers, and the newborns won't even know they exist, which will give us an edge." Jasper replied. "Carlisle, they're going to get hurt." Bella said. "We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires Knowledge that Jasper has, you're welcome to join us." Carlisle told Jake and his Friends. "Alright, name the time and place." Jake said."You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella told Jake. "Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy, look at us working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along." Jake told her. I didn't say anything, because I knew that I couldn't talk him out of this, but he must have felt my stress and unhappiness because after everyone left and went back to the party, he took me in his arms and said." Don't worry my love, we'll be fine." he said. "I hope that's true." I said. "it will be." He reassured me. He held me for a while longer then we rejoined the party. I hope he survives, because I don't know what I'll do if he dies.


	24. Training with the Cullens and the Wolves

Today, everyone is meeting up in this clearing in the woods to be trained by Jasper to fight New borns. Jake managed to convince Sam to fight with the Cullens to stop the new borns and protect Bella. Edward is driving Bella and I to the training spot, because Jake is going in his wolf form with the pack, so he can't drive me. Bella and I are only going to watch them train. I dressed comfortably since we'll be going into the woods and we'll probably be sitting there for a while, I put my hair up into a high ponytail, and dressed in a black strapless crop top with a forest green hoodie, black tights and a pair of combat boots. I didn't wear any jewelry accept for small gold ring earrings and a necklace with my name on it that Jake had made for me. I barely wore any makeup, i only wore cherry flavored lip balm, that tints my lips slightly red and eyeliner. When we arrived at the training spot, Bella and I went and sat down on the back of the Jeep. A few minutes after we arrived the Wolves also arrived in their wolf forms. Edward was a little annoyed with that, and complained about it to Carlisle. "They don't trust us enough to come in their human forms?" Edward asked Carlisle. "They came that's what matters." Carlisle replied. Carlisle then welcomed the Wolves, and he asked Edward to translate, since he could read minds. "They want to know how the New borns differ from us." Edward told Carlisle. "They're s great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood still lingers longer in their tissues. To fight them will require knowledge that Jasper has." Carlisle told the Wolves, and then handed the field over to Jasper, to tell us how to fight the New borns. "The first thing that you have to remember is, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. The second thing is, never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that and you will loose." Jasper told the crowd, and then they started to pair off into pairs and they trained for a while. It was pretty entertaining to watch them fight. The pairs mostly consisted of the actual couples, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and Edward switching between all of them. Jasper and Alice were in a pair together, and I noticed that while they were training, that there was some chemistry between them and they were looking at each other all adoringly. I found that I wasn't jealous at all, i was happy for them. Jasper deserves to be happy and Alice is such a wonderful person. After the fight was over, Jake quickly came to greet us in his wolf form before he had to leave. Looking at the Cullens training, both Bella and I were worried about the battle that is to come. "It's going to be a hundred times worse than this right?" Bella said to Jake and I. "Probably, I just hope that everyone comes out of this alive." I replied. Soon after Jake left with the pack and the Cullens started to pack up and prepare for the journey home.


End file.
